


The picture of how it's supposed to be

by shmlessfiona



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ashton is too, Ballet, Fluff, Luke is underage, M/M, audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmlessfiona/pseuds/shmlessfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would have been their last training together, tomorrow Luke would leave for Sydney and the academy. He was already looking forward to it. In the upcoming week, he would spend time with some of the best dancers in the country and he was so, so excited. Even though he didn’t exactly know what to expect from it, he was pretty sure this week would stay with him for the rest of his life. Whether he got in or not. This week would be all about dancing and showing how good you were, and then proving yourself once again at the real audition. Which was what Luke had been practicing for. </p>
<p>Or, where Luke loves ballet more than life itself and Ashtons happens to be the greatest dancer he ever comes across. Maybe it's the dancing that makes him fall in love, maybe it's his giggle that reminds him of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The picture of how it's supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I don't know anything about ballet. The details are probably not perfect and I don't even know if they have a week of auditioning. However, it seemed right for this AU so yeah

Luke loved to dance. To him, dancing meant letting go and focussing on all the rules that were laid upon him. A combination of the music and his technique made it look like he was flowing over the floor. The recent choreography had been hard on him. It made his muscles ache and tired him more than ever. He had succeeded after hours of work, he finally got it right. By now, it was all about getting it perfect. It was about time, though. His big audition was in less than a week. It would be his only chance to get into the National School of Dance. He knew he would have to grab it with both hands. This was his dream, it was what he’d been working for all this time. Teachers told him he wasn’t good enough, except for one. This teacher told him that, if he was willing to work for it, he could make it. He would help him himself. Not only with the choreography but above all with his technique. Because that was where is weakness laid. So that’s what he did – he worked and worked and worked.

It was late in the evening and he wasn’t satisfied just yet. He didn’t exactly know what time it was, he just knew it was dark out. However, his teachter, Mr. Howell, found it to be enough or that day. The only thing to make Luke stop, was to switch the lights and music off. That’s exactly what he did. A confused Luke looked at his teacher, his chest heavily falling and rising again. He was out of breath and about to collapse. Not that he cared – all he cared about was perfecting it. It had to be perfect in order to get in.  
‘You’re don for the day,’ were the words that echoed through the small studio. There was nothing but a stereo installation and mirrors on the walls. You could see yourself in every corner of the room, there was no escaping it. Would you get locked in here, it would drive you full on mad.  
‘Just one more time…’ Luke almost begged, only to be greeted with a stern look on the face of his teacher. In all honesty, the man wasn’t as bad as he seemed. He was a great teacher and Luke felt honoured he was willing to teach him. It was just… the man scared him a bit. The last few weeks (months, even) had been hard on him. The never fading look of disapproval made it hard for him to concentrate. Even though it wasn’t that bad, Luke just didn’t notice it when he looked pleased.   
‘Tomorrow is another day, you will need all the sleep you can get. Go home, go to sleep. I will see you here in the morning.’ With those words the older man left. Luke knew he couldn’t stay here any longer, so he put on his sweats and shirt. With his stuff packed he walked out of his room. Hus muscles were already aching, but it was worth it. Everything was about getting in. Nothing else mattered to him at this point.

-

The next morning he left his house early. As soon as he had showered, collected his stuff and changed into clean clothes he left the house. Mr. Howell had been right yesterday, he was completely exhausted. As soon as he came home the previous night, he fell onto his bed and didn’t move until his alarm went off. This was about half an hour ago. Right now, he waited for the bus to arrive at his stop. He was looking at his lap and revising every single step. This routine was stuck in his head by now, but he wasn’t quite sure if he was able to get it perfect. Not as perfect as he wanted it at least. 

In the process of his revising, he almost missed his stop. For some reason, a stranger figured he had to get out and called him out on it. “Hey ballet boy” were the used words, which Luke kind of found offensive? In some way? Maybe? Anyway, he stumbled out o the bus and walked straight into the studio. For a ballet dancer, he was surprisingly clumsy. 

Mr. Howell was already waiting on him. Much like every other morning session they had spent together, to be honest. Luke didn’t care, he changed without a sound and did his warming up. There was a certain amount of knowledge needed to pull this off properly. A certain amount of control of your body came in handy as well. This was nothing out of the ordinary in ballet. Of course, Luke liked warming up. Just like he liked to, no loved, everything about ballet. A lot of people didn’t know about the amount of strength, knowledge and control you needed to reach a higher level. People always thought it was something or girls, Luke knew that. So when people started him calling gay at quite a young age, he wasn’t surprised. Hell, it was nothing his older brothers hadn’t said before. They used to call him out on it every, single, day. Being the good brothers they were, they stopped as soon as they realised others were saying it too. Scaring them away, even. With their broad shoulders and strong arms. They looked completely different from Luke, but were still his brothers and he loved them to death.  
‘Are you ready?’ were the first words spoken between the two. Luke just nodded and moved himself to the middle of the room, where his day started and would most likely end too.

-

He had been dancing for the biggest part of the day and was even more exhausted than he was yesterday, which seemed like a miracle. Never had he thought that it was possible. But today he left satisfied with himself, knowing that he had done it as perfect as possible a few times. However, more times than not, he fucked up one particular step that he just couldn’t get right. Mr. Howell had warned him; if he wasn’t more careful he could hurt himself pretty badly. Besides that, Mr. Howell had looked pleased today, which boosted his self-esteem through the roof. So now he went home with the biggest smile on his face. This would have been their last training together, tomorrow Luke would leave for Sydney and the academy. He was already looking forward to it. In the upcoming week, he would spend time with some of the best dancers in the country and he was so, so excited. Even though he didn’t exactly know what to expect from it, he was pretty sure this week would stay with him for the rest of his life. Whether he got in or not. This week would be all about dancing and showing how good you were, and then proving yourself once again at the real audition. Which was what Luke had been practicing for. For the biggest because he knew he wouldn’t score too many points on that part during this week. He had some self-knowledge.

So when he came home, the first thing he did was pack his bag. His mum helped him with it, knowing far too well Luke would forget half his stuff if she didn’t. And of course she didn’t want that to happen, since she knew he would be in trouble if he didn’t have his things for the classes. And that’s why they spent the Friday early evening together, quietly packing his bags. Knowing as well as every other mother that this could be the start of his new life. It was most likely harder on his mum than on him, but that didn’t matter. He felt for her, didn’t want her to worry or anything – so he just tried to reassure her. He would be back after a week, maybe he would go back and maybe he would stay here. Only time would tell, he told her. 

-

The next day, he found himself in a tiny two person bedroom. With his eyebrows furrowed he looked around. Apparently he got a roomie for the next week? Not that he minded much, it was just different from what he expected. Kind of. He didn’t know what he had expected, anyway. And besides, he was too tired to care right now. He had flown from across the country, only to get lost in the city at first with a heavy bag on his shoulder. By the time he had finally arrived, he was still early, but completely exhausted. Not that he wasn’t already, since the amount of training he had had in the last few months had gotten to him. Luckily, he had the first day off. People would be off his back for an entire day and he was so happy with the prospect. Laying down on his bed, which was, luckily enough, comfortable, made him that much more tired than he had been already. So it wasn’t that surprising when his eyes fluttered close.  
‘I can tell that you’re tired,’ a voice said out of the blue. ‘But don’t fall asleep on me yet.’ Grunting, Luke opened his heavy eyelids and looked straight in the face of a stranger. He didn’t know this boy and wasn’t sure if he wanted to.  
‘God, can’t I just have a nice sleep?’ he mumbled to the stranger, clearly not amused with the sudden awakening.   
‘Nope,’ the boy grinned at him. If it wasn’t for his bad mood at the moment, he would’ve said that the boy looked like sunshine in the morning dawn. Or like the stars in the darkest night. His smile bright and light. Luke wanted to say something about it, but was completely amazed.

‘I’m Ashton,’ were the words that broke the silence. The boy looked at Luke with curious eyes, eyeing him up and down. He kind of felt uncomfortable under his gaze, and was only able to stutter out his own name. In the end it came out like something in the lines of: “L-L-L-L-Luke.”  
‘Well, Luke, I want to go out and I’m not leaving this room on my own.’ They boy, Ashton, seemed so sure of himself. And Luke couldn’t help but be happy that he didn’t mock his stuttering. Anyone in his hometown would’ve. Maybe even his parents. Okay, maybe not them, but definitely his brothers. God, he had to get over himself.  
So he nodded and got up, slowly but steady. His body was sore. Knowing how much hard work there was ahead of them made him want to cry and leave before it had even begun. But he came this far, so he wouldn’t let anything stop him. Besides, this was his dream.

Together they walked out of the packed building. Ashton was happily chatting about something Luke didn’t care about. As soon as they came outside, Luke stopped to take a few gulps of air. It felt fresh in his lungs, compared to the air that had been in the building they just left. ‘Better like this, huh?’ Ashton threw a soft smile at him, making Luke blush a bit. He nodded anyway. 

They walked through the city side by side, Ashton always leading and Luke always following. The other boy seemed to know where he was headed, while Luke had lost track of their path long ago. And even though Luke hadn’t much to tell, Ashton was talking on and on about things Luke didn’t care about. Yet he managed to keep him interested anyway. And by the time Luke finally had something to say, they arrived at the housing complex, making him go silent after all.   
‘You’re not much of a talker, are you?’ Ashton asked as they walked to their joined room. Luke just shook his head, already knowing all too well Ashton could do the talking for the both of them. He had learned that much from just spending his afternoon with the boy.

-

The following morning Luke woke up with the sound of a unfamiliar giggle. Groaning, Luke rolled over in his bed, almost falling out in the process.   
‘Oh shit, I think I woke my roomie,’ were the mere whispers Luke heard after that. A deep sigh left his mouth while he pulled the blanket over his head.  
‘Don’t mind me, just trying to get a good sleep,’ me mumbled from underneath.  
Again that giggle, but this time more familiar than before. After that, he didn’t hear much and fell back into his deep sleep from before. His exhausted body needed every minute of sleep it could get. Since today was their only day off he was planning on sleeping in as long as possible. Not the best idea, but at this point it didn’t matter much. The sun shone through the window already, anyway.

Next thing that happened, was being awakened by the giggle – again. And of course, with a loud groan, Luke opened his eyes. And again, he looked straight into the bubbly face of Ashton. God, did that boy ever sleep? Or get tired? Before they went to sleep the night before, the boy had talked about all these things. By now Luke knew he was the oldest of his family, unlike him. And that he had a young brother and sister, whose names were Harry and Lauren. Also that his mum was a single-parent and that he would rely on financial aid, if he would get in. Luke hoped he would get in, his eyes started to glimmer with pride by just imagining it. Maybe that was a tiny bit weird, but he didn’t care.  
‘Get up. We have an entire day of freedom ahead and I will not watch you spend it in this goddamn room,’ Ashton told Luke, with a bright grin on his face. A deep sigh left his mouth, but he got up anyway. Maybe he was right after all – sleeping in was nice, but seeing the city might even be better. Sydney promised to be a beautiful city.

After he had taken a quick shower, blow dried his hair and styled it in its perfect quiff, he was ready to go. A quick nod was all Ashton needed to drag him out of the room. It seemed like the boy had gone to breakfast and gotten them lunch, wrapped it in foil and put it in small lunch boxes. Where the boy got that from was some kind of riddle to Luke, but he didn’t care. It was nice to have a friend here, or at least something that seemed like a friend? He wasn’t that good at making friends, or at doing anything that required social skills, for that matter. So he was happy someone deemed him worthy enough of his friendship (or at least, his company). It didn’t even occur to him that, just maybe, Ashton had a hard time making friends too. For completely different reasons, but still.

Once again, they walked side by side through the big city. It was everything Luke had imagined it to be, at the same time it was so much more. He was raised in a simple family; they lived somewhere in the middle of nowhere, nowhere near a city at least. So since this was a completely new experience to him (he had been to cities before, of course, but never on his own. His parents would always be right by his side, and if not them, it would be his brothers) and he was looking around like a tourist. Maybe he kind of was a tourist, he showed every sign of being one. Ashton had noticed and grinned at him, while they looked at some kind of enormous building.  
‘You’ve never been here, right?’ was one of the first things spoken between them. It surprised him when Ashton didn’t look as happy as he had yesterday. Luke didn’t notice though, he was too focussed on the city around him.  
‘No, I’m from across the country. I’ve never even been close to Sydney,’ he told the boy truthfully. Ashton just nodded and smiled a little, before dragging him along.   
‘It’s not as great as it seems,’ Ashton smiled, but this time it didn’t reach his eyes. Luke wanted to ask why, but found the words stuck in his throat. So instead he stayed silent. He was never good at talking anyway. Maybe his presence would be enough for the boy. He hoped it was, but knew it couldn’t be.

And walking through the city was all they did that day, to be honest. Luke learned that Ashton was good company, even if he didn’t talk that much. They sat in silence most of the time. Luke felt comfortable. He leaned against the boy without even thinking about it, acting as if it was his best friend and had known him for years. But it mattered to neither of them.

-

When they came back late in the afternoon and with empty stomachs, they found some of the other students in front of the building. They sang loud and hard to some mainstream pop music, which Luke didn't even know. He wasn’t the type to listen to this kind of music, however, Ashton dragged him to the group of people and settled them down somewhere. As they sat there, people tried to talk to them and Luke answered the questions in a soft voice. He didn’t speak much, even though people showed interest in him. Some part always seemed to feel like people were going to make fun of him, because at home they always did. Somehow, it didn’t seem to reach him that everyone here did ballet, that everyone worked as hard as he would. He wasn’t alone here. Which was exactly why he wanted to go to school here. 

As the night went on, Luke started to realise he could be himself here. After a while, he lost his reserved attitude. People noticed and talked more and more to him. Ashton smiled at him like he was a proud brother. His hand was always near him, touching him, but Luke couldn’t bring himself to say something about it. First of all because, well, Ashton had been nice to him for the past two days and treated him like a friend. And last of all, he was attractive as hell. You couldn’t blame Luke for noticing. Everyone around him could have noticed. Which made it even better that Ashton was always near him, as if they were something of one another. 

When the night ended, Luke held Ashton’s hand while they walked back to their room. Luke was high on happiness, because this might have been one of the best nights of his life. All they did was talk about their experiences with ballet and why they loved it so much. He finally felt at home, instead of a reject. So yes, he had a good reason to feel like this. Ashton could have thought he was some weird ass gay kid, but couldn’t get himself to say something about it. Luke was pretty sure Ashton held his hand in a complete “no homo” way, while Luke didn’t. 

-

He woke up with the warm body of Ashton pressed against his own. With furrowed eyebrows he got up and looked at the other boy. The only thing he was wearing, was his underwear. And Luke couldn’t help himself but stare at the older boy’s chest and abs. Because god damn, he loved dancers. They had nice muscles, were lean and Ashton even had a small patch of hair on his chest. He kind of wanted to lick his abs, which only made it worse.   
After finally ripping his eyes from the other boy he got up from his bed and looked at the times, his eyes wide open now. They were late on their first day? God. ‘Ashton, wake the fuck up!’ he said with croaky voice. ‘We’re late!’ By now, he was walking through the room like a freaking maniac, trying to find all his stuff. He barely gave himself enough time to change his underwear, but knew if he wouldn’t he would regret it later on.   
A deep groan came from Ashton’s throat, after which he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He was definitely sleepy, but Luke didn’t care. He wanted to go, now. Being late on the first day sure as hell didn’t leave a great impression and that was exactly what he couldn’t use. He didn’t know how good Ashton was, but knew that he himself was one of the weakest. At the moment, he was so frustrated with himself. And with Ashton that he didn’t even question the happenings from the night before. Not even why they ended up sharing a bed in nothing but their underwear. Maybe he would remember later today, but right now his mind was fuzzed with worry.  
‘Relax, Luke, come back here,’ were the first words that came out of Ashton’s mouth. Luke wanted to yell at the boy, but looked at him in confusion instead.  
‘We cannot be late on our first day,’ he stubbornly said.  
‘We have more than an hour to get ready. Did you even look at the clock?’ a soft smile was formed on the pink lips Luke wanted to kiss so bad. Oh god, he shouldn’t do that. After those thoughts he finally realised what was said; more than an hour? Was he that stupid? God. He let his bag fall on the ground, with a soft sound. After that he walked back to his bed and let him fall on the mattress. Ashton’s arm found its way around his middle like it had during the night, and he nuzzled his nose in the creek of his neck. Since when did this happen? They had only known each other for about a day and a half? Since when was Luke comfortable enough to do such things? So many questions, but he was too afraid to ask any of them. Scared that he would scare the boy away. This was the first time he cuddled with another boy, other than his best friend. He wanted it to last, but was in the back of his head already practicing for his solo. He needed to get in, couldn’t afford it to go back home. Where he wasn't accepted as a ballet guy, let alone as a gay ballet guy. Right now he couldn’t get his mind focussed though, Ashton’s hands were on his chest and touching him. Everywhere they went, they made his skin burn in anticipation. As if it expected something, while Luke knew nothing would happen.

After about half an hour, they got up and got ready in silence. It was almost as if Ashton was cursing himself for doing such a thing. So Luke couldn’t help but wonder, was this boy gay? Or was he already regretting his choices? A deep sigh left his mouth.  
‘I’m gay, Luke,’ the boy said in a quiet voice, sounding as if he was disappointed in himself. Luke couldn’t understand why he would be. Someone like him shouldn’t be afraid of being gay, he was a fucking god and could most likely get every guy around him. Even the ones that wouldn’t admit they were gay, much like Luke himself. Everything was different here, though. He knew that if he had met this boy at home, he would’ve never let himself cuddle the boy the way he did. He was way too into it. The only thing Ashton would have to do, was kiss his neck or whisper something in his ear and he would end up with an embarrassing boner.   
‘Sorry for asking if you were?’ Luke finally said with his brows furrowed. He hadn't even registered asking it, he didn't remember thinking it. But he had said it out loud. This happened more often than he’d like to admit, unfortunately. Almost always causing awkward situations like this.  
‘Are you?’ Ashton looked at him with a look in his eyes he couldn’t quite place, but he nodded anyway. ‘I guess I am,’ he told the boy.

-

The first day was easier than Luke would have thought. They did all kinds of stuff, things Luke had been practicing with Mr. Howell for quite a while. By now they came to him like a second nature. Maybe he could impress the teachers more than he had thought. Ashton on the other hand, killed it. Absolutely killed it. There was no doubt about it; he was the best one here. Today Luke came in second, but that was way higher than he had hoped for. Ashton kept a close eye on Luke the entire time, sometimes looking like he was going to drool. It made Luke blush more than once. He couldn’t help himself either, he definitely peaked a few times at the way the boy’s body moved. How he could perform every step the way he wanted to, making it look as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Luke was sure about it; if he were an emoji, he would be the heart eyes emoji for Ashton. 

You could easily say they had been waiting to get back to their room the entire day. Their muscles sore and bodies tired, but so ready for whatever would happen tonight. So as soon as they got back to their room, Luke found himself with his back pressed up against the wall and Ashton’s soft lips attacking his. It felt better than he expected and lost himself completely that night. He didn’t tell Ashton he was the first boy he kissed, it felt like it would ruin everything. He didn’t want to ruin it, this was so much more than he had expected from their first night. 

They kissed for quite some time and fell asleep next to each other, much like the previous night.

-

When they woke up the next morning, they were all tangled up and sore from the day before. Luke didn’t want to move, but didn’t want to miss their practices either. So he was the first to get up, leaving Ashton alone in a bed that felt so much colder without the presence of Luke’s body. Which was what made him get up after all, with a fair amount of struggle, you may add. 

They went to practice and basically repeated the day before. Ashton came in first, Luke second. Luke was still more than proud of himself and even called his mum to tell her the good news. All he got was a “that’s nice, sweety” and it wasn’t even wholehearted. That kind of stung in his heart, but kissing Ashton afterwards made it a little better. Getting a handjob from the boy was even better, he later found. 

Still, not as good as a blowjob.

-

On the fifth day, they had half the day off. Luke and Ashton spent it together, as you may have predicted. But they didn’t spend it in their room, even though they were sore as hell and could sleep for hours. They went straight to the city, and did some window shopping. Neither of them had the money to buy anything. The only thing they did was go into some pub and drink a coke, or three. What meant to be not more than half an hour, became two hours. The smile on Luke’s face didn’t leave once, the same went for Ashton. Somehow, they made this week more bearable for each other. Because, god, it was hard to do all of this without having someone to fall back on. It wasn’t all kisses and jerking off in their room, they had become friends. Liked to nag about themselves after practice. When something didn’t go the way they wanted it to, they got a sympathetic look from the other and that made it all a little bit easier. For Luke, at least. 

Luke found himself trusting the boy with things he never imagined saying out like. For instance, about being gay and not being accepted at home. It was hard to come out of the closet in such an oppressed environment. Ashton told him the story about him coming out, which made it even harder for Luke to imagine him ever doing that. His oldest brother knew and that had been bad enough already. And while he was the most accepting of the family. It wasn’t like his family didn’t love him or anything; they were just used to outdated beliefs. He wanted to tell his family about his liking for boys, but didn’t know how. So for now he kept it to himself. Ashton understood and told him, that if he ever needed some encouragement, he could always call the boy. That’s when they exchanged phone numbers. 

They talked for a little longer, until their cokes didn’t taste as good anymore and the sun started to lose its heat. They decided they would go back to their room, they needed to rest for tomorrow anyway. It would be the last day of their practices and afterwards, they could rent a studio to practice their own solos. Luke was planning on doing that, knowing he had some work ahead of him. The step he couldn’t get right at home wouldn’t go away anytime soon, so he had to make sure he could do it at the actual audition. It could either make or break it. Back in their room sleep wasn't on their mind, making out and getting off was much more interesting.

-

The last day of practice went by so quick Luke hadn't even noticed it starting. By now, he was standing in one of the private studios, his chest falling and rising again. He had done his routine countless of times, but still couldn’t get that one step perfect. Frustrated, he sat down on the floor. His fingers gripping onto his blonde hair. He was so frustrated with himself, to say the least. Of course he was replaying everything in his head, trying to figure out how he could get it perfect. That’s why he didn’t notice the door opening and closing again. Or the footsteps in his direction.   
‘Hey Luke,’ Ashton’s soft voice said, ‘are you okay? You look tired.’ And god, yes, he was so fucking tired. He was about to collapse, but wouldn’t give up yet. He had to get it perfect. Needed to make it into the school.  
‘I need to get it perfect,’ he said with a stubborn voice. Getting up again, his legs almost collapsing under his own weight. But he had to. He couldn’t give up now.  
‘I can help you?’ Ashton suggested, and in all honesty, Luke wanted to keep his pride and say no, but he nodded anyway. He knew he needed help and since Ashton was the best dancer here, he could sure as hell use his help.

So they went to work, making his routine perfect together. Long after the sun had gone down, Luke was satisfied and done for the day. Ashton had practiced his own routine, while Luke was doing his. Only helping him when the younger, but taller, boy asked for his help. From previous experiences, he knew it wouldn’t help him at all if he was staring at him the whole time. It didn’t stop him from looking out of the corner of his eyes, though that was more like admiring the body of the younger one. He just couldn’t help himself.

When they arrived back at their room, they went to bed in silence. Both of them were as nervous as could be. Which was understandable, tomorrow would be the beginning or the end of their future. From time to time, they kissed and Ashton whispered sweet nothings into Luke’s ear. Who couldn’t help but smile, being happier than he’d thought at the beginning of this week. Not only had he – kind of – accepted himself, but he also got to train with some of the best dancers in the country, who loved ballet as much as he did. Tomorrow would be their last chance to prove themselves and while Luke was sure Ashton would get in. He wasn’t quite as sure about himself. Only time would tell, was what he told himself as they were falling asleep. Once again a tangled mess of limbs, in a tiny single bed.

-

Their morning was spent with one heated make-out session (which got Luke harder than he’d like to admit). He took a cold shower and then went to the performance hall. Which was where their auditions were held, in front of a crowd filled with other dancers. Luke could feel the nerves dance around in his stomach, making him nauseous. But it didn’t stop him for one second. As soon as they got there, they started warming up but never leaving each other’s side. Most of their time was spent whispering encouraging words to the other. Luke would be up first and Ashton promised him to watch. It made Luke even more nervous. His legs felt unsure and his hands trembled. How would he be able to pull this off?

Turns out he wasn’t. As soon as he walked on the stage, he forgot everything. He did his routine, but fucked up more steps than ever. When he was finally done, his ankle hurt like a bitch from landing in an incorrect way. His teacher had been right, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been. At least he knew he couldn’t perform under such pressure, and he wanted to cry. So he walked off stage without saying anything, trying his hardest not to cry. When he saw Ashton’s face filled with pity, he felt even worse. He didn’t even say anything to the boy, just went back to the changing rooms, so he could go home. There was a goodbye party in the evening, but Luke didn’t feel like attending it. He just wanted to go home, forget about his dream and drown in self-pity. 

As soon as he arrived in the room he had spent this week in, doing all these things that wouldn’t leave his mind and left him feeling fuzzy. He started packing his things. This was harder than he had expected, especially since he wanted to leave without facing Ashton. He knew the boy couldn’t follow him, since he had his own audition coming up. It made it a bit easier, he had more time now. He couldn’t help himself when a few tears left the corners of his eyes. Finding their way over his cheeks and falling on the floor, leaving small, wet patches on the carpet. Luke didn’t care. All he wanted right now was to go home and forget about this day, about this week. He had been wrong about this week at first: it had been the best week of his life, but it did matter whether or not he got in. And knowing he hadn’t, made it unbearable to have this as a memory. So he wanted to leave and that was exactly what he did. 

-

They never met again, but that was okay. Ashton had made sure this was the best week of Luke’s entire life. So he left satisfied with himself. Little did he know, Luke didn’t dance anymore. He couldn’t bring himself to do something he wasn’t good at. Ashton became famous, but never forgot about the tall, lanky, blonde boy he had met on his first week at the academy. He just wished the boy had made something out of his life, like he did.


End file.
